


Nosso Até Logo

by http_leah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy e Angst, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned Other EXO Members, Menção a Outros Membros do EXO, Menção ao EXO
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_leah/pseuds/http_leah
Summary: Aquele era um momento importante na vida de Junmyeon, assim como para seus colegas de grupo. Estava ansioso e com medo do que poderia acontecer nos próximos dias, com expectativa sobre algo desconhecido. No entanto, poucas horas antes de partir, tudo que desejava era poder olhar para Sehun e dizê-lo “até logo”.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Nosso Até Logo

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu estou bastante nervosa pois é a primeira fanfic que eu posto, mas espero de verdade que esta oneshot possa deixar os corações de vocês quentinho neste dia tão importante (caso você esteja lendo no dia em que se passa a fic).
> 
> Devo meus agradecimentos a @/SamHeonGi, que foi a minha beta, e a @/baobao pela linda capa.
> 
> Dedico está fic a @/kyoongni, minha tutora no projeto Adote Um Autor, que vem me apoiando em todos os momentos durante este mês que passamos juntas. Serei sempre grata a você! Não poderia ter melhor autora, e amiga, ao meu lado.

Suho estava prestes a cavar um buraco no chão da sala de seu dormitório de tanto andar em círculos. Sehun estava atrasado e isso preocupava o mais velho. Ele havia prometido que se encontrariam algumas horas mais cedo naquele dia, mas não havia dado sinal de vida algum.

Junmyeon se alistaria por um período de quase dois anos em menos de 3 horas e o rapper havia combinado de passar na casa do mais velho para uma despedida mais íntima. Havia se encontrado com quase todo o grupo na noite anterior. Yixing havia dado um pulinho no país e Jongdae confiou sua esposa e sua bebê ao auxilio de uma babá por algumas horas, prometendo voltar antes das onze. Minseok e Kyungsoo infelizmente não puderam comparecer, mas esperava encontrá—los logo em algum evento. A verdade é que o lance com Sehun era diferente.

Tudo com Sehun era diferente. Mais intenso. Mais vivo! Conhecia o dançarino desde que ele era um pirralho tímido demais para lhe encarar nos olhos, que andava para cima e para baixo colado aos calcanhares de Chanyeol, quem sempre o protegeu dos valentões da escola que insistiam em atormentar o antes, menor, por ser um trainee. Foi quando o grupo se formou que percebeu a oportunidade de se aproximar do mais novo, pedindo para que dividissem o quarto, o que não sofreu oposição alguma já que o até então, mais próximo do garoto, estava ocupado demais em algumas conversa idiota com o recém chegado, Baekhyun. Passou então a cuidar do mais novo como se ele fosse de porcelana, ajudando—o com a escola e com os ensaios puxados. Não demorou muito até que Sehun, uma pessoa um tanto quanto carente, passasse a lhe seguir alegando somente uma vontade incontrolável de ficar perto de seu hyung favorito. Chanyeol havia sido jogado para escanteio. Era passado agora, e o presente e futuro do Oh se resumiam em apenas apreciar a presença do Kim o quanto fosse possível. Suho conheceu Sehun como um garoto tímido e acanhado, e viu bem de perto ele crescer e se tornar um homem esforçado, comprometido, educado, e extremamente bonito.

Junmyeon gostava de acariciar as mãos do mais novo quando ele inventava de embrenha—lás em seu corpo tentando causar cócegas. Adorava se aninhar ao garoto grande e bem esculpido nas noites frias enquanto dividiam um quarto de hotel. E amava o sorrisinho irritante que o Oh sempre tinha nos lábios enquanto o encarava distraído.

Amava todos os seus oito garotos, mas Sehun era especial e roubava um lugar maior em seu coração, deixando—o com uma sensação de quentinho quando perto de si e uma saudade incalculável quando distante. Sehun era especial e merecia uma despedida especial.

Se demorasse mais um pouco a sair de casa, provavelmente chegaria atrasado e isso traria problemas logo de cara a si, mas precisava esperar. Nem que fosse por mais vinte minutos, precisava esperar. Tinha certeza de que algo devia ter acontecido, mas que o mais alto já estava a caminho trazendo consigo seu abraço quentinho e palavras de conforto.

Estava afogando num misto de preocupação e decepção, e se sentia no total direito. Havia deixado quatro recados de sete ligações que fez em um período de quarenta minutos para o celular do mais novo. Todas sem respostas alguma. Havia até mesmo ligado para Chanyeol e Jongin esperando que algum dos dois soubesse do paradeiro do amigo, mas recebeu somente respostas negativas e um tanto quanto preocupada da parte do produtor.

— Eu estou bem Yeol-ssi! É só preocupação mesmo. Ele não me deu bom dia no _Kakao_ hoje, nem respondeu as minhas ligações. E você sabe que ele sempre manda um bom dia nem que seja rápido. Deve estar filmando.

E o dançarino realmente estava passando por um período agitado com as gravações da terceira temporada da série de investigação que participava ao lado de algumas celebridades bastante conhecidas. Até mesmo havia gravado alguns episódios como um convidado especial, aproveitando para promover seu primeiro álbum solo. Mas poxa, esperava pelo menos uma mensagem avisando de que não poderia comparecer vinda do mais alto.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, enviou uma mensagem a sua equipe informando que estava pronto para partir, recebendo uma resposta imediata: chegariam em menos de quinze minutos. Com movimentos lentos se certificou de fechar todas as janelas da casa, conferindo se nenhuma torneira havia ficado aberta e então, pegando o casaco jogado no encosto da cadeira da mesa cheia de rascunhos e partituras espalhadas.

A primeira lágrima caiu quando finalmente girou a chave, trancando aquela que foi sua casa por longos anos tentando sufocar dentro daquelas paredes a sensação de vazio

A viagem até a base onde prestaria alistamento foi sem sombra de dúvidas o momento mais melancólico de toda a sua vida.

Como se compadecessem com seu sofrimento, os céus também choraram assim que a van emergiu da garagem de seu prédio. A sua equipe aparentemente entrou em um consenso mudo de que deviam ignorar seu nariz vermelho e o as bochechas manchadas, esquecendo no caminho de avisar a sua mais nova manager, que sentou ao seu lado e segurou a sua mão o caminho todo, acariciando em movimentos circulares os dedos compridos, e desenhando formas sem nexo na palma fria. Junmyeon não a encarou em momento algum, mas também não rejeitou o carinho provindo da mais velha.

Pelo vidro do veículo parado em um sinaleiro, observou as pessoas que andavam pelas calçadas apressadas. Uma garota em especial lhe chamou a atenção; esta estava parada em frente à vitrine de um café, posicionada estrategicamente, ou não, ao lado da cerejeira em seus últimos dias de beleza que enfeitava a calçada. O fone em seus ouvidos tocava alguma _ballad_ , Suho imaginava. Seus olhos vidrados numa mesa em especifico, posicionada perto da porta do estabelecimento, lotada por um grupo grande de estudantes do ensino médio. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos da adolescente nem mesmo quando o carro arrancou, virando a cabeça a sua procura através do vidro traseiro da van, mas a garota já caminhava seguindo o seu caminho.

Pressupôs que ela se sentia solitária, abandonada pelos colegas como ele mesmo se sentia. Talvez estivesse fazendo uma tempestade num como d’água, mas se deixou ser egoísta pela primeira vez em oito anos desde que começou a colocar os desejos dos companheiros de grupo acima de seus próprios. Poxa, uma mensagem. Era tudo o que queria! Apenas uma mensagem explicando que não poderia comparecer evitaria todo aquele sentimento esmagador que tomava conta de seu peito.

Mas este momento não durou muito, logo se sentindo um idiota por estar remoendo os sentimentos quando algo de grave poderia ter acontecido ao mais novo. Tentou até mesmo cobrar da equipe a localização exata de Sehun, mas ninguém ali sabia do paradeiro do dançarino desde a noite anterior, quando o deixaram em seu próprio apartamento logo após a reunião na churrascaria tradicional coreana escolhida por Junmyeon para ser a sede de sua despedida.

Sua cabeça permaneceu numa confusão de pensamentos e questionamentos o restante da viagem. Sua boca silenciosa e seus olhos curiosos buscando uma resposta em cada coisa que observava através do vidro, até que os mesmos se deixaram pesar e conduziram o cantor num sonho com cheiro de maresia.

Sehun estava vestido em calças claras e uma camisa de algodão azul oxford, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e os pés descalços enterrados na areia quente. Em seu colo estava o que parecia ser um dos violões de Chanyeol, sendo dedilhado pelos dedos elegantes enquanto o dono deles cantarolava baixinho, acompanhando a melodia que produzia no instrumento.

O cenário ao fundo poderia ser considerado uma obra de Edwin Church de tão belo. O céu colorido por tons de vermelho e laranja refletidos nas águas cristalinas e ansiadas. A vegetação que preenchia os cantos de sua visão viajava entre o amarelo e verde, às vezes manchada por um número infinito de cores quando afortunada pela presença de uma enorme variedade de flores e árvores frutífera. Pássaros cortavam suas cabeças em um bater de asas frenético, e agraciavam sua audição com um canto que ecoava pelo infinito.

Quando voltou seus olhos para o homem ao seu lado, percebeu que este já não mais tocava a música de antes e agora o encarava com um sorriso de lado. Aquele mesmo sorriso provocativo que tinha quando alguma ideia sem pudor algum rondava sua cabeça.

— O que foi, hum? — O mais novo se recusou a responder a pergunta do Kim com um movimento de cabeça, mas em momento algum deixou de encarar o fundo de seus olhos, como se pudesse ver ali todos os segredos do mais baixo. — Me diz! Quando você sorri assim, de ladinho, é porque está pensando em algo que não devia. Eu te conheço muito bem Sehunnie! —O Oh balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a língua entre os dentes enquanto o som cômico de sua risada ecoava pela praia preenchida pela presença apenas dos dois, se misturando com o cantar que fazia trilha sonora e com o som das ondas se quebrando.

— Me conhece mesmo, hyung? Se conhecesse não estaria me perguntando no que ando pensando! Mentir é feio! Você mesmo me disse isso quando eu ainda tinha o tamanho do violão.

Suho se deixou engasgar de tanto rir e Sehun pensou que poderia ficar ali para sempre observando as bochechinhas gordinhas vermelhinhas pelo vento gelado, e os olhinhos apertados numa linha fininha, com várias dobrinhas nos cantos externos. Poderia observar Junmyeon eternamente. Fazia isso quando o mais velho ainda era um jovem magrelo preocupado demais com os marmanjos que o rodeavam, os cabelos negros escorridos em seu rosto insistindo em tampar as jabuticabas mais brilhantes que já vira em toda a sua vida. E esperava poder continuar fazendo isso quando o mais baixo estivesse velhinho, todo enrugado por conta da idade, com os cabelinhos branquinhos caídos pela testa. Isso se tivesse o privilegio de envelhecer ao lado de uma pessoa tão incrível como Suho.

— Você fica tão bonito sorrindo, hyung.

— Fico? Você nunca me disse isso antes!

— Devia então. — O mais novo bufou para tentar desconversar, desviando os olhos do rosto do cantor para o infinito em que se estendia o mar. — Se bem que você já devia saber disso. ‘Ta sempre sorrindo por aí. A gente devia fazer uma competição entre você e o Chanyeol hyung para ver quem mostra os dentes por mais tempo. — Conseguiu com a brincadeira, arrancar mais uma gargalhada do amigo.

— Por que você é tão mal com o Chanyeol, hein? Ele gosta muito de você. — Indagou Suho limpando as lágrimas que acumulavam no canto dos seus olhos de tanto rir.

— Ele sabe que eu estou sempre brincando. E não é como se ele também não fosse mal comigo de vez em quando. Mas mesmo assim, eu também gosto muito do Chanyeol hyung. —Sehun agora brincava com a areia em sua frente, selecionando algumas conchinhas e as guardando no bolso da calça.

— E de mim?

— De você o quê?

— Você gosta de mim?

— Claro que gosto, hyung!

— Gosta mesmo?

Com um suspiro o mais novo jogou um punhado de areia para cima e logo abraçou as próprias pernas, deixando a cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos. Sua voz soava engraçada quando falava estando desta forma.

— Gosto. Muito! Você sabe que é meu hyung favorito e só quer que eu fique repetindo para aumentar esse seu ego gordo. — Um biquinho se projetou nos lábios finos.

— Um comentário ou outro de vez em quando não faz mal, sabia? —Suho se colocou de joelhos se aproximando do mais novo e o segurando pelo ombro com uma mão. Encarando o mais novo bem nos olhinhos pequeninhos que pareciam estar sonolentos, sussurrou: — Ainda vou ser seu hyung favorito amanhã, Sehunnie?

Um sorrisão iluminou o rosto comprido, as presinhas pontudas e os dentinhos pequeninhos aparentes. Este era o sorriso favorito de Junmyeon. Você podia desconfiar do Oh quando este sorria de lado, muito certamente conspirando contra algo ou alguém. Mas quando seus lábios se abriam assim, de forma sincera e um tanto infantil, Sehun deixava transparecer a felicidade genuína e imensurável que estava sentindo.

— Sempre.

Junmyeon despertou do sonho com a imagem do sorriso perfeito de Sehun e o que poderia facilmente chamar de paraíso quando a mesma manager que antes o confortava, balançou seu corpo suavemente para que despertasse. A mulher riu baixinho do olhar assustado que o cantor lhe direcionou quando finalmente acordou e o ajudou a se sentar melhor no banco, logo dando espaço para que a maquiadora pudesse fazer o seu trabalho, se sentando na fileira da frente.

— A gente logo vai chegar Suho-ssi. — O homem acenou ainda um pouco atordoado. Não devia ter cochilado mais de quinze minutos, mas foi tempo suficiente para que sonhasse com o lugar onde gostaria de estar e com a pessoa que desejava ter ao seu lado. — Quer me contar o que aconteceu? Hum? Não vou fingir que não notei a sua carinha de choro mais cedo. — A mais velha esticou o braço fazendo um carinho suave nos cabelos curtos. — Você sabe que todo mundo aqui gosta muito de você e que pode contar qualquer coisa para nós. A gente promete manter segredo, certo Eun? — A garota que aplicava algum produto da maneira mais delicada possível em seu rosto acenou com a cabeça e lhe direcionou um sorriso sem dentes.

— É complicado noona. Eu fico pensando se o Minho também se sentiu assim quando foi à vez dele. Mas acho que são casos diferentes. Ele foi para a Marinha, enquanto eu vou no máximo trabalhar em um bairro diferente do meu. — Se deixou sorrir e finalmente encarar as mulheres a sua frente. — Mesmo que eu saiba que vou quase sempre poder ver o pessoal, os meninos e a minha família e todo mundo, a saudade aqui — Apontou para o peito, onde era suposto que seu coração estivesse. — é grande como se eu fosse ficar longe para sempre. Acho que tem muito haver com o fato de eu ter uma rotina há oito anos. Ter sempre os meninos ao meu redor, o pessoal da empresa, e vocês... E agora, passar a conviver com um pessoal totalmente diferente e novo. Acho que é a primeira vez em que tenho medo do novo! Medo da sensação de depois de tanto tempo, estar finalmente sozinho. Mesmo com o álbum e as promoções, não é como se eu estivesse realmente só. O Chanyeol estava sempre dando um jeito de aparecer e às vezes, o Sehun também... Mas agora não! Eu sou covarde por estar me sentindo assim, noona? Eu não consigo me ver assim. Mas não tiro da cabeça a ideia de que eu talvez esteja exagerando muito com esse papo todo sentimental. Eu não sei... De verdade! Só queria que isso passasse logo e que amanhã eu estivesse na sala de reuniões assistindo todo mundo discutindo pelo nome do novo álbum. — Com as costas da mão, limpou a lágrima que descia pelas bochechas sorrateiramente. — Desculpa Eunnoona. Vocês aqui me escutando e eu estragando o seu trabalho.

— Tá tudo bem! — A maquiadora se sentou ao seu lado e após colocar o cabelo escuro atrás da orelha, o encarou. — Eu sempre te achei tão forte... Tão desinibido e confiante... Me sinto surpresa por estar te vendo assim. E preocupada também! Você nunca vai estar sozinho Junmyeon. Nunca! Vai conhecer seus companheiros de trabalho e tenho certeza que vai se tornar amigo deles rapidinho. Todo mundo te acha incrível, e se acharem o contrário, tem algo de errado com eles Suho-ssi. Não fique perto de pessoas assim! Cansa a sua beleza. — Os três ali presente riram, nem mesmo notando que o veiculo havia parado, e que o motorista e o manager que ia no banco do passageiro já haviam descido. — E sabe, mesmo que não estejamos presentes fisicamente a todo tempo, sempre estaremos com você em pensamento. Sua família, seus amigos, os meninos, eu e a Joyceunnie. — A manager acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva. — E você nunca pode se esquecer das centenas de milhares de pessoas que estão sempre com você de coração, os seus fãs. Você nunca, nunca vai estar sozinho, porque eu te garanto que vai ter alguém escondido esperando você sair para roubar o copo que você usou, e vender por uma fortuna no EBay. Mas você não deve focar nessas pessoas! — Logo emendou ao notar as jabuticabinhas ficando cada vez mais arregaladas. — Você deve se concentrar nas pessoas que te apoiam e te amam muito. Você é muito amado, nunca se esqueça disso. Por favor!

— “Não se esqueça de ficar saudável e salvo. Você realmente fará falta e todos nós estaremos pacientemente esperando você voltar. Não se esqueça de fazer o que te faz feliz; está tudo bem se colocar em primeiro lugar de vez em quando. Fique forte e volte logo!”

O único homem ali limpou as lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos e sorriu para as mulheres com o sorriso mais sincero que poderia dar no momento. Era muito grato pelas pessoas ao seu redor que se preocupavam consigo como se fosse da família, e de certa forma, aquela equipe que sempre o acompanhava era sim uma família para si. Por mais que sempre estivesse fazendo comentários sobre sua aparência, e seus fãs sempre estivessem reforçando—os, não tinha a melhor estima do mundo e sempre estava duvidando de suas próprias capacidades. Então estes comentários que buscavam mostrar o melhor lado de si, eram muito importantes para manter sua própria sanidade.

Um tapa na lataria da van os fez despertar do momento intimo em que estavam e foi com um abraço apertado que Suho se despediu de suas amigas por um tempo.

Fora do veículo, foi surpreendido por uma cortina de flashes. Havia optado por um alistamento particular, mas como sempre a imprensa e seus fãs haviam conseguido o endereço de onde prestaria contas com o país, e marcaram presença em peso, mesmo estando no meio de uma pandemia. Não conseguia ficar bravo com aqueles que o apoiavam, mas considerava a imprensa um parasita insaciável, sempre buscando sugar toda a energia de si e queimar seu filme com a sociedade conservadora, e às vezes alienada, em que viviam, recorrendo a manchetes escandalosas e incontáveis vezes sensacionalistas e mentirosas.

Foi conduzido para dentro do local pelos braços fortes de seu manager e de alguns oficiais que montavam guarda ali. Não sem antes notar o Audi estacionado um pouco mais acima na rua. Talvez estivesse alucinando. Quem sabe o que fortes emoções poderiam causar a um pobre homem?

Após posar para as milhares de câmeras ali presentes, discursar sobre como faria o máximo para realizar um trabalho exemplar, e passar pelos procedimentos padrões, foi indicado que seguisse para o pátio do local e se juntasse aos companheiros, desta vez deveria seguir sozinho. E estava na metade do caminho, muito atento ao número exorbitante de soldados em posto e câmeras de segurança, quando um oficial apareceu pedindo que o seguisse até uma sala, e sem suspeitas alguma, Junmyeon fez. Assim que adentraram o cômodo, o soldado se curvou e pediu que permanecesse ali que alguém viria até seu encontro, logo dando as costas para o homem e seguindo com o trabalho.

A sala parecia ser um deposito de documentos, lotada com estantes abarrotadas de pastas abrigando papeis empoeirados. Seu nariz começou a coçar indicando uma irritação incomoda, logo sendo ignorada pelo homem que teve seu corpo prensado entre uma parede e um corpo maior que o seu.

De primeira, o cantor se assustou, cogitando a ideia de ser uma pegadinha dos colegas que resolveram tirar sarro de sua cara por ser um idol. Mas quando seus olhos reconheceram a pintinha no pescoço imaculado daquele com o rosto afundado em seus ombros, seu corpo relaxou. Era Sehun ali. Seu Sehunnie com todo aquele tamanho e lágrimas nos olhos que molhavam o suéter do mais velho. Suas mãos se moveram até as costas compridas depois de tanto tempo paradas no ar, e começaram ali um leve afago tentando transmitir tudo que não conseguia dizer para o mais novo que agora chorava em alto e bom som.

— Eu sinto muito hyung! Sinto muito por ser assim. Me perdoa! — Pediu o mais alto enterrando cada vez mais o rosto na curva do pescoço do Kim.

— Do que você está falando Sehunnie? Ei, olha pra mim, por favor! — Com a força de vontade que conseguiu reunir, empurrou o corpo magro para longe de si, ainda assim, mantendo—o perto suficiente para sentir o hálito quente bater em seu rosto.

— Eu fugi de você a manhã inteira porque não podia aceitar te ver partir hyung. — Sua voz estava tremula e isso partia o coração de Suho em centenas de pedacinhos.

—Sehunnie... Eu não vou tão longe assim. — Com uma risada seca, pensou o quanto aquilo soava hipócrita vindo de alguém que a menos de uma hora estava chorando as pitangas porque iria se afastar um pouco dos conhecidos.

— Eu sei hyung, mas ainda sim dói. Dói como o inferno! Eu preferia todo dia quebrar um osso diferente do que continuar sentindo isso, porque a saudade é a pior dor do mundo.

— Não diz isso Sehunnie! Também não está sendo fácil pra mim. Mas se você continuar dizendo isso, eu não vou conseguir sair por aquela porta. — Indicou a mesma com o queixo. — E eu preciso fazer isso meu bem.

— Então me deixa sair contigo. Eu não me importo em dar entrada nos meus papeis agora se for pra ficar com você.

Suho quis rir de como o mais novo se sentia invencível até mesmo naquela situação onde se mostrava o serzinho mais frágil do mundo.

— Você não pode fazer isso. Tem muitas pessoas aqui foram contando com você.

— E eu contava com você hyung! Mas veja só, você vai me abandonar mesmo me prometendo nunca fazer isso. Quem vai cuidar de mim agora?

— Você tem o Chanyeol e os outros meninos Sehun.

— Não é a mesma coisa e nunca vai ser Junmyeon. O que eu tenho com eles nunca vai ser um terço do que eu tenho com o hyung, e eu sei que você sente o mesmo. Se não sentisse, não teria ligado para Deus e o mundo procurando feito louco por mim num dia tão importante como esse. —Suho se manteve mudo. E de qualquer forma, o outro estava certo. — E eu sinto muito por ter desaparecido assim, mas eu não conseguia passar pela porcaria da porta e aceitar que você não vai estar comigo todo dia. Ninguém me trata, me toca e me olha como você faz. Com um olhar, apenas um, você faz com que eu me sinta a coisa mais preciosa e importante do mundo porque a merda do meu mundo todinho é você. Eu fico que nem um idiota te orbitando feito um satélite, porque eu não consigo ficar longe! A saudade que eu sinto quando estamos separados é muito grande, hyung. Ninguém mais além de você consegue fazer isso. Nem eu quero.

Suho engoliu em seco. Não fazia ideia de que Sehun enxergava as coisas desta maneira, com tamanho carinho, e se sentia cada vez mais preso ali, a aquele momento onde os dois conseguiam ter noção do furacão de sensações e sentimentos que bagunçavam seus interiores apenas se encarando. Saber que o mais novo se sentia tão desolado quanto ele se sentia, fez com a mágoa antes ali presente, desaparecesse e desse lugar ao sentimento de esperança. Estava tudo bem! Também achava que não conseguiria encarar o mais alto se o mesmo fosse arrancado de si.

— Talvez você veja isso apenas como um forte amor fraterno, afinal você praticamente me criou, mas eu sei que as chances de isso ser verdade são quase nulas. O seu coração te entrega! — O mais velho percebeu as mãos grandes sob seu peito e teve a total certeza de que seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas.

— Você me ama?

Junmyeon riu incrédulo, pois aquela era a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— É claro que amo.

— Você me ama? — O Oh deu ênfase. Precisava ter a total certeza de que não estava delirando e que todos os sinais que percebia a anos eram verdade, e não mera ilusão de seu coração carente.

— Eu te amo. — E o mundo ao redor deles pareceu congelar com apenas essas três palavras. Essa era a vontade ambos: que aquele momento fosse eterno. De maneira surpreendente, o mais novo sentiu a dor aguda que antes sentia, desaparecer e dar espaço para um calorzinho que saia de seu peito e alcançava suas bochechas, deixando—as em fogo. Junmyeon sentia exatamente o mesmo

— Então me promete uma coisa! — O dançarino pediu com uma fungada enquanto limpava o rosto com a manga da camisa. — Me promete que quando voltar, vai deixar de mentir para si mesmo achando que pode guardar tudo aí dentro, e vai me dizer com todas as palavras o que sente por mim. Cada coisinha Junmyeon... Eu te imploro!

— Eu prometo. — Sussurrou o mais velho.

— Então eu prometo te contar tudo que eu tramei para nós dois.

Com uma risada o mais baixo puxou o corpo grande contra si o prendendo num abraço apertado, com gostinho de casa. Ao fundo uma sirene soou e ele soube que precisava partir. Se afastou com toda a dificuldade do mundo.

— Te vejo na minha folga? Ou vai querer ouvir o meu discurso quando eu for dispensado? — Sehun acenou com a cabeça abrindo o sorrisinho que deixava as presinhas pontudas e os dentinhos pequeninhos a mostra que Junmyeon tanto amava.

Sem nunca dar as costas ao companheiro e após deixar um beijinho no queixo do mais novo, Suho se permitiu parar em frente à porta, agora aberta, antes de prosseguir para o que viria a ser sua vida por quase dois anos.

— Mesmo enrolando e te fazendo chorar, eu ainda sou seu favorito?

— Sempre.


End file.
